War of the clans
by EpicWarriorSoup
Summary: Okay, this is my first story so don't expect the best. Two clans, one of light and one of dusk, have a battle. Follow them on their journey from birth to death. Watch as their life twists and turns. I hope you enjoy my story! EpicWarriorSoup xxx


~Allegiances~

PACK OF LIGHT

Leader

Frostclaw - Large snow white she wolf. A good hunter and fighter.

Apprentice - Rosepaw and Mintpaw

Deputy

Sharpclaw - Huge white male with long sharp claws. Amazing fighter.

Healer

Leafnose - unusually small she wolf with amber eyes.

Warriors

Icecloud - white she wolf. Has a long scar on her throat. A good fighter.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Runningwind - white male with gray patches on his belly. Very fast.

Apprentice - Fernpaw

Cherrytail - Small bold she wolf. Is in love with Clawface, a warrior in the dusk pack.

Cloudfur - Large male with blue eyes. Used to live in a city eating leftovers from bins.

Smallear - white male with one ear. His remaining ear is unusually small.

Stormfur - Large male. Used to live on a farm with Snowflower.

Apprentices

Silverpaw - white she wolf with silver speckles.

Fernpaw - white male with a brown tail tip.

Rosepaw - she wolf with reddish belly fur.

Rainpaw - white male with gray specks on his pads

Petalpaw - white she wolf with small paws

Mintpaw - white she wolf with green eyes

Elders

Lostface - white she wolf. Had to retire early due to horrific scars on the side of her face.

Stumpytail - white male with only a short stump for a tail.

Spottedfoot - white she wolf with gray and silver dappled paws

Queens

Honeyfern - white she wolf with a brown patch on her head. Mother of Silverpaw, Fernpaw and Rosepaw. Mate is Cloudfur

Snowflower - Used to live on a farm. She was shot and still has a scar on her leg. Her pups died on the farm. Mate is Stormfur

DUSK PACK

Leader

Shadowfang - black male with long sharp teeth.

Deputy

Ratscar - Male with a large rat scar on his side.

Healer

Flameheart - large she wolf. Used to be a warrior before she realised her strengths were more to healing

Warriors

Clawface - large male with three long claw marks along the side of his face. He loves Cherrytail, a wolf from the pack of light.

Apprentice - Breezepaw

Darkheart - Frostclaws name when she ran away from her clan.

Snaketail -black she wolf with a long thin tail like that of a snake.

Stormclaw - black male with long and sharp claws.

Apprentice - Volepaw

Thornpelt - large male with spiky fur that looks like thorns.

Apprentice - Dustpaw

Crookedjaw - large male with a crooked jaw.

Hawkfrost - huge black male wolf. Extremely aggressive and will do anything for power.

Apprentice - Cinderpaw

Dustfang - Small she wolf with long fangs.

Apprentice - Thistlepaw

Apprentices

Cinderpaw - small she wolf with dark grey paws.

Volepaw - Large male with dark brown eyes.

Thistlepaw - huge spiky male.

Dustpaw - Black she wolf with a grey tail tip.

Breezepaw - small black male. Very fast.

Elders

Deadfoot - small fast male with a twisted foot.

Longtail - male with a long thin tail

Poppyfrost - she wolf with amber eyes

Queens

Ferncloud - Small she wolf with brown eyes. Mother of Cinderpaw and Dustpaw. Mate is Hawkfrost.

Willowbreeze - she wolf with green eyes. Mother of Breezepaw and Thistlepaw. Mate is Thornpelt.

Pack of light-

You are a pack of snow white wolfs. You are soft and try to rid the world of evil. You try to avoid fighting but of you have to, you will attack.

Dusk pack-

You are a pack of wolfs as dark as night. You are aggressive and want evil to rule the world. You leap into battle at every chance.

~Prolouge~

The forest was filled with shadows. Then suddenly, a battle exploded in the night. Claws slashed and teeth snapped. Howls of fear and pain were mixed with those of triumph.

"We can't go on any longer." a small white she wolf gasped "There is to many of them." her fur was matted with dried blood and she was covered in wounds.

"We must go on!" a larger she wolf, again with white fur growled. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground by a black shadow, a shadow with eyes...


End file.
